I promised didn't I?
by ImAFake
Summary: AU. Frank-7 Gerard- 10. Some fluff. :D


AN: Well, I haven't written in a looong time. :P Anyways I thought I'd write a little story about my favorite pair, it's more like fluff.

Warning: none

"Frankie, sweetie. Wake up, your party is starting sweetheart." Mrs. Iero said as she woke up her son. "I don't wanna" Little Frankie moaned. "But hunny, Gerard is out there waiting for you." And with that Frank got up and ran down stairs to meet his best friend.

"Happy 7th Birthday Frankie!" Gerard yelled as he pulled Frank into a hug. Frank giggled, "Now what do you say Frankie?" His mother said as she reached the last steps. "Thank you, Gee." Frank smiled at him, and Gerard did too. "Now, why don't you and Gerard go outside and play?" "Mkay mommy. Come on Gee." He tugged at Gerard's hand. And with that they headed outside.

"So how does it feel being a big kid now Frankie?" Gerard said as he pushed Frank on the swing. "It feels the same, I still feel small." "Don't worry, one day you'll grow big as me!" Gerard grinned. "Come on let's go on the slide." Frankie said as he jumped from the swing. "FRANKIE!" Gerard yelled, as he saw he's small friend fall; butt first. "I'm okay." He said as he sat up and got up. "Are you sure?" Gerard came by his side. "Yeah, I'm strong!" Frankie said with confidence.

~time elapse~

"FRANKIE? GERARD? Come inside!" Mrs. Iero yelled. "Coming!" Frankie yelled back. "HAPPY BIRTHDAY FRANKIE!" Everyone yelled as they entered the front door. That painted a huge smile on young Frank. Both kids ran towards their mothers. "Mommy!" He said hugging her. "Everyone made it! Auntie Toro, Auntie Bryar, Everyone!"

"I know Frankie, you like it?"

"Yeah mommy!"

"Oh yeah, I also got a clown sweetie!"

The clown had arrived. "Hello kids! I'm Dr. QUACK!" The clown said with a goofy voice. "So where's the birthday kid?" Dr. Quack looked around. Everyone pointed at shy Frankie, sitting in the corner with Gerard, Mikey, Ray, and Bob. "Well, hello there sweetie!" He asked. "What's your name?" "F-Frankie…" "Well Frank, today shall be a special day!"

"Everyone, stand up we're going to play a game!" Dr. Quack yelled. "This game is called the 'Yes' game, where I ask a question and you have to say yes, and if you say something else or no, you loose!"

"Okay!" Everyone said in excitement.

"Alrighty, let's play! Did y'all brush your teeth today?" "YES" "Did you use the restroom?" "YEES" "Did y'all drink it?" "No!" Mikey and Ray yelled, while everyone said yes. "Oops, you two loose!" "Hehee, we're gonna win!" Frank whispered to Gerard. "Okay, did you eat today?" "YES" "Do you have a dog?" "No" Bob answered. "Ooops, you lose!" The crazed clown said. "It's just you two." He smiled at Frank and Gee. "Do you have a girlfriend?" He asked Gerard. "Y-Yes" "Is she here?" "Yes." "What's her name?" "Yes" "What's your name?" he asked Frankie. "Yes" "So you two are together?" "Y-Yes…" Frankie said blushing. "Will you marry him?" He asked Gerard. "Yes." "Okay, now for the wedding!" And with that the clown put a bridal veil on Frank, and a bald cap on Gee. "In the name of the blah-blah-blah whatever the priest says, will you young long haired boy take this short birthday boy as your lawfully wedded wife?" He put the mic on Gee. "YES!" He smirked. "In the name of the blah-blah-blah whatever the priest says, will you, short boy take this long haired boy as your lawfully wedded husband?" "Yes…" Frank blushed.

"Now, with power the invested in me you may kiss the bride."

"No…" Frankie said shyly.

"Well in that case, Gerard son, you win!" The clown said as he handed Gee a light up sword.

As the day went on, the clown gave everyone light up swords and toys. Frankie got a special gift bag. Everyone ate cake but Frankie, he ran upstairs. "Frank, sweetie, come down, your party isn't over yet!" Mrs. Iero yelled. "Gerard, sweetie, could you go upstairs into Frankie's room and bring him down?" "Yeah" Gerard said as he ran upstairs.

"Frankie?" Gerard knocked on Frankie's door. "Hmm?" Frank sounded muffled.

"What are doing up here?"

"Eating cake…"

"Why, people are downstairs. And me and the guys wanna have a sword fight!"

Frank began to giggle. "What's so funny?" Confused Gerard asked. "The clown made us get married, and almost made us…" Frank trailed off. "Kiss?" Gee finished his sentence. "Yeah." Frank answered.

"I wanted to kiss you…" Gerard said.

"You did?"

"Yeah, Cuz' I love you!" Gerard hugged the short boy.

"I did too, but everyone was staring. And-" Frank was interrupted by the older boy's lips. Frank was in shock. Gerard pulled away. "You taste like cake." Gerard smiled. Frank giggled, "That was the best gift!" Frank said.

"I can't wait till we're older, and really get married, and we can kiss always!" Frank yelled with excitement as he hugged his best friend. Gerard smiled and gave him a peck on the lips. "Yeah, when we're older we'll get married. I promise." Gee said, "Now let's go play sword!" And with that both boys ran downstairs.

-21 years later-

"Calm down Frank, today is the day." Frank thought to himself as he fixed his bow tie. "Ready Frank?" Mr. Iero said as he entered through the door. "Yeah dad, just a little nervous." Frank smiled.

Frank smiled as he walked down the aisle with his father. He started getting nervous as he reached his soon-to-be husband.

"Hey..." Frank whispered.

"You look beautiful Frank" Gerard smiled.

"At this time, I'll ask you, Gerard, and you, Frank, to face each other & take each other's hands.  
Gerard, will you take Frank to be your husband, your partner in life and your one true love? Will you cherish his friendship and love him today, tomorrow and forever? Will you trust and honor him, laugh with him and cry with him? Will you be faithful through good times and bad, in sickness and in health as long as you both shall live?" The priest said  
"I do." Gerard smiled.  
Frank, will you take Gerard to be your husband, your partner in life and your one true love? Will you cherish his friendship and love him today, tomorrow and forever? Will you trust and honor him, laugh with him and cry with him? Will you be faithful through good times and bad, in sickness and in health as long as you both shall live?

"I do." Frank smiled too.

"If there is anyone who objects to this union; please speak now or forever hold your peace." The priest asked, "In that case I now pronounce you husband and husband, you may kiss."

Gerard leaned in and gave Frank a passionate kiss.

The crowd cheered.

"See, didn't I promise when we were older we would get married?" Gerard asked Frank. "Shut up and yeah you do keep your promises. I love you Gerard Arthur Way."

"I love you too Frank Anthony Iero." Gerard said as he leaned in again and kissed his husband.


End file.
